


超典型ABO -5-

by CherrieXir



Series: LEOJI’s very typical ABO stories [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherrieXir/pseuds/CherrieXir





	超典型ABO -5-

光虹的身体不算是特别好的那种，一到换季轻则咳嗽重则发烧，没有一次好过。刚下过雪，雷奥就把厚被子拿出来，家里的暖气也开足，但光虹还是病了。虽说不是什么大病，雷奥还是强制让光虹在家待了三天，上着班还惦记着跑回家来给光虹做饭，就差端着碗喂了。  
“我只是感冒而已，又没有断手断腿的，”光虹笑着看正忙前忙后的雷奥，“我觉得明天就可以回实验室了。”  
“不行，”雷奥敲敲他的头，“你刚刚还咳嗽呢。”  
光虹无奈，“咳嗽总是慢一点嘛，但是别的都好全了呀。”  
“不行就是不行啦。”  
光虹被他关了三天心里也有点发毛，心想凭啥呀我就得被你关在家里，耍赖地嚷嚷道，“不好，我要去实验室！”  
雷奥看着躺在沙发上叫唤的恋人，无情地说，“你还不能去。”  
“能！”光虹跳起来，“我还能干好多别的事呢！”他嘴角勾起一个不怀好意的笑容，手臂一勾，毫无防备的雷奥失了重心躺倒在沙发上。  
“你要干——”  
光虹伏在雷奥身上，一根手指挡在雷奥唇上，一手摸向了雷奥下身，“干、你、呀。”他手上用力，隔着裤子去抚弄雷奥性器的形状，雷奥被他摸得抽了一口气，又笑着说，“你是谁，快把我亲亲都害羞的光虹还给我。”  
光虹趴在他身上，差点就憋不住了，他正了正脸色，说，“谁让你要关着我，我要追求我的学术成就呢。”  
“那你现在是在干嘛。”雷奥看着他，用发硬的下身向上顶了顶。  
“先解决你，”光虹一笑，让雷奥看得发愣，“再搞学术。”说完，光虹低下头张口咬住了雷奥牛仔裤的扣子。他用嫩红的唇舌挑开纽扣，整齐的白牙咬住拉链以磨人的速度往下拉开，他抬起眉，挑着眼睛看雷奥，身上的信息素一点点往外溢。  
“我的天……”眼前活色生香的场面让雷奥差点忍不住要把光虹压在地上狠狠来个几回合的欲望，今天他的Omega也在挑战他忍耐的极限。“你在哪儿学的这个……”  
“学都学到了，就别管在哪儿学的啦。”光虹用牙齿扯开了雷奥的裤子，又去咬下他的内裤，里面涨得黑紫的肉柱一下弹了出来。他咽了咽口水，“雷奥好大……”  
“你下面的嘴也这么说。”雷奥抬着膝盖去蹭光虹的腰侧，被后者一下躲开。  
“不许犯规！”光虹脸上有些热，他按住雷奥的双腿，吸了口气张嘴把面前粗大的性器含了进去。  
“我的天哪光虹……”雷奥仰起头，温热的口腔让他有点无法思考。到底是谁犯规？  
光虹没法整根含进去，他用手扶着柱体的下半部分，有些笨拙地用唇舌去舔舐口中的性器，Alpha霸道的气味冲进口鼻，他能感觉到自己的后穴已经开始分泌液体，有些无意识地晃动着腰部。  
柔软湿热的口腔和时不时蹭过他性器顶端的舌头让雷奥头皮发麻，他粗重地喘息着，声音都因为情欲而发哑。“够了，光虹。”  
被点到名的Omega听话地松了口，嘴边还带着不知道是哪方体液的银丝。光虹有些着急地扯掉二人的裤子，伸腿跨坐在雷奥身上，扶着那因为唾液而泛着水光的性器就往下坐。  
“慢点……”虽然光虹的穴道有肠液的润滑，但是未经扩张的穴口还是紧的让两人都皱起了眉头。雷奥扶着他的腿压着声音说，“疼不疼？”光虹大腿打颤，咬着唇轻轻点了点头，深吸了两口气，等他慢慢向下坐到底，两个人都发出了餍足的喘息声，光虹伏在雷奥身上，后者在他耳边轻声说，“光虹真厉害。”  
“那，嗯，那当然。”光虹艰难地调整着自己的呼吸。Omega的后穴很快适应了自己的Alpha，肠壁一下下收缩起来。  
“那接下来光虹要怎么做呢？”雷奥臀部轻轻往上顶了顶，光虹就嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟起来，他有些恨恨地看了雷奥一眼，大腿用力，支着身体就在雷奥身上上下运动起来，这个体位让雷奥每一次都能顶到最深处，快感如潮水一般翻涌而上，光虹仰着头甜腻地呻吟，灵活的腰肢和白皙的大腿为雷奥提供了一场位置绝佳的视觉盛宴。雷奥下身用力，一下下地去迎合他的动作，又伸手去捏住光虹的一边乳尖，惹来Omega一串拔高的喘息和呻吟。  
“光虹，好热情啊，今天。”  
光虹低头对上雷奥的眼睛，喘息间笑着舔了舔自己的嘴唇，看得雷奥心火一下就上来了，手上用力掐住粉嫩的乳头，光虹的身子都开始发抖。“啊啊啊……疼……”  
“疼就对了。”让你撩。  
“雷奥，讨厌，啊啊……”  
雷奥挑眉，下身又往上狠顶了两下，“说谁呢。”  
“嗯嗯……就，就是说你，把我，关在家，”光虹眼眶发红，腰和腿因为大幅度的运动和快感都有些发软，索性坐在雷奥身上不动了，“回去，我又要补实验嗯啊啊啊——”  
雷奥起身抓着光虹的腿一推，两人对调就把人压在了沙发上，他拉起光虹的大腿就开始猛力抽插。光虹腰部以下全悬在空中，手抓着沙发的软垫被顶得头脑一片空白，高声叫得毫无章法，话也说不完一句，“等一下，不，慢，慢点啊啊啊——我啊，嗯嗯……”  
雷奥的性器仿佛越捣越深，终于在顶到某一处软肉的时候光虹的声音拔到了最高，雷奥猛地朝那里发力。光虹这下真是完整的字句都叫不出来了，一上一下被顶得咿咿呀呀地叫，身前的阴茎也渗出液体来。  
“雷，雷奥，啊啊……”光虹嗓子都哑了，伸着手去够雷奥的肩膀。Alpha见势手臂用力将光虹的身子几乎对折，附身去亲吻他诱人的Omega。  
“唔唔……啊……雷奥……”光虹身体被彻底打开，下身被攻击的速度越来越快，他收紧了手臂，眼前一白，近乎抽搐地达到了高潮。雷奥在发烫的肉穴里硬是又插了几下，把光虹插得浑身发抖，最后顶在深处射了出来，精液烫得光虹直翻白眼，阴茎前端又射出些稀薄的液体来。

等两人喘过气来的时候光虹哑着嗓子说，“我好不好？”  
“你最好。”雷奥轻声在他耳边说。  
“我行不行？”  
“行。”  
“我明天能不能去学校了。”  
“……你起得来就去。”  
光虹一个激灵要起身，“我自己清理还不行吗，你不准跟进来！”  
最后光虹还是在家又待了一天。


End file.
